


Êçhø

by Midnight_Frost



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:24:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Frost/pseuds/Midnight_Frost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is some Randome creepypasta book about my O.C emma.... The reasons the chapters are uploaded so quickly is because I'm ALSO writing this on wattpad. I already did 8 chapters on there. I'm also thinking of putting this on quotev. *shrugs*</p><p>          (MAJOR WARNING)<br/>this book is going to have abuse,suicidal tendicies, self harm. Ect</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1.

I sat on my bed crying I has gotten beaten up at school then I come home to drunk parents who beat me.. They beat me till I couldn't move then they shut my door then left. I was a mess. I was afraid of sleep.. This is basicly how I live every night Get beaten Lay awake for hours Halucanate Nightmares That prosses is literally my everyday night..... Listen I'm a shy and sweet girl who shows things mercy Evan if they're trying to kill me but... I feel like I was about to snap any moment... I sigh wiping the tears away thinking about suicide....... After hours I finally fell asleap at about 5 I only had a hour of sleep....

{time skip brought to you by keyaira and papyruses spagetti ❤}

I got up and put on a black hoodie with some baggy blue jeans and black converse. I brushed out my tangly long brown hair and sighed grabbing my backpack and running out of the house. I made it to class before anyone could notice me. I sighed and watched the clock then the bell rang  
"Time for second period... Yaay" I mumbled to myself sarcastically. I walked to my locker and grabbed my books and started walking to math.  
"This is gonna be long day" I thought to myself sighing

{{Time skip brought to you by makayla and sans puns and a annoyed keyaira and papyrus}}

The bell rang and I got up and smiled to myself knowing I was going to my last class for the day suddenly I get pulled into the girls bathroom and I saw some girls an they laughed and started beating me up. I fell to the ground coughing blood and they laughed and left I cleaned myself off and walked to class. When I entered I dropped my books and everyone pointed and laughed... I couldn't take it anymore! I ran out of the school and into the woods. I stopped and looked behind me panting I sat against a tree and pulled out my sketchbook and pencil. I started drawing the scenery around me and I dident notice k had sketched a certaint tall man as well.


	2. Chapter 2

I finished my drawing and I felt dazed and dizzy. I look down at it and my eyes widen  
"When did I draw that?!" I thought outloud looking at a sketch of slender man in my picture  
".......wtf" I look at the place I drew slenderman and I saw a flash of black my eyes widen and I stand up and back up a little. I started to feel dizzy as I heard static. When I look up my eyes widen. Standing in front of me was slenderman. I back up a bit and grabb a poket knife out of my hoodie poket and I backed up more as tentecals come out of his back I start running but he teliports to me and slams me against a tree I sat up bleeding and something inside me snapped. Like I said erlyer I usually show things mercy... I growled and pushed myself up and gripped my knife   
"I won't go down without a fight" I waited for him to attack and when he did I dodged and slit his cheek he looked surprised and I took it as my opportunity to run and thats exactly what I did. I climed a tree in pain and grabbed a big leaf and a vine and wrapped a bleeding spot with it like a medical wrap bandage thingy. I sighed and thought   
"I thought they where fake!! This makes no sence.... Im pprobally halucanating... Ya that's it! I'm halucanating!" Then I heard a voice and whirled around to see slender   
"I am very real my child and no you are not halucanating" I glared at him and he just stood there and I growled  
"Aren't you gonna kill me? Cause if you are do it now.. atleast I wont have to kill myself instead" I wispered the last part and he looked at me  
"No I won't kill you beacuse you are very a amusing child.. You maneged to hit me and NO ONE not Evan Jeff has been able to do it.. Also you seem very determened" i look at him and smile slightly and extend my hand  
"Sorry we got on the wrong foot.. I'm makayla" I smiled at him and if he had a face I'm shure he would be too   
"Im shure you know who I sm child" he chuckeled and shook my hand and a PFFFT was heard and he let my Hand go and saw a whoopie coushin and laughed so did I. I saw it was getting dark and stood up jumping off the tree landing perfectly   
" I gotta go slendy see ya around" I smiled as he said bye and started running home and went through my window into my room  
"I think I made my first friend since 2nd grade" and with that I dazed off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~A.n~  
> Solo I just wanted to clarify that no this is not a creepypasta X Emma thing its her life with the pastas basicly and yes there may or may not be a boy or two that likes her later on but still! Peace out my fellow puppets  
> ~End of A.N~


	3. Chapter 3

I sat up rubbing my head. I look around the room then I stand up. I changed into a Majora's Mask shirt with a black hoodie and I got in jeans and put my hair in a messy bun. I grabbed my backpack and walked out of my room and noteced my parents weren't home. I sighed in relief and grabbed my phone and headphones I put on my headphone and walked out of my house. Megolavania (witch I happen to be listaning to -u-) came on and I grinned softly nodding my head to the beat. I walked into school and everyone fell silent then I heard whispers. I ignored them and walked to my locker. I put my stuff away and waked to class. Evryone turned and looked at me. And some glared. I walk to my desk and sit down and went to grabb my sketchpad But someone swooped it up.   
"Hmm let's see what emo is drawing" I glared   
"Give it back braiden" he laughed   
"In your dreams" he started flipping through pages to see mutipul suicide or depression drawings and ALOT with people dead or dying. He looked at me and I glared daggers.   
"Ooh so scary what u gonna do? Kill me?" He then punched me and I growled   
"Dude beat her up more!" Chole yelled   
"Ohh but she's gonna drink bleach and kill herself" he said in a fake mocking tone. Then he punched me one more time and left. I got up and sighed. Then I walked to class   
_(timeskip to end of day brought to you by elora keyaira and makayla_)  
After a day of getting teased and beaten up I started walking home. I put in my headphones and five nights at Freddy's by living tombstone came on. I smiled at all the memories of playing the first game. There was already 4 games and fnaf world. I walked into my house to angry parents who where drunk and started beating me. I grabbed my bag and ran out of the house into the woods. I dropped my bag crying then i felt a hand on my shoulder   
"My child what is wrong?" I turned around and saw slender. I hugged him still crying and that took him by surprise but he hugged back. When I backed up we sat down and I told him stories of how my parents beat me and I get bullied at school. He listened then he got a idea that changed my life forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Slender's P.O.V)  
I sat listaning to her stories.I wanted to March up to her house and kill EVRYONE who has hurt her. I look at her and if I had a mouth I'd be smiling. I was gonna tell her she could come live with us but I knew she was gonna snap and kill her parents eventually. So I desided to wait

_timeskip to night and my pov_

I grabbed the knife and started humming pop gose the weasel I put my hand over my moms mouth and slit her neck. I started giggling insanely and my dad woke up but I swiftly stabbed him. I felt the blood on my hands and my giggling turned into laughter. I carved a smiley face I'm my dads cheek with a knife and one on my moms wrist and wrote ES.  
"YoU idiots" I looked in the mirror and saw a bloody me but instead of my normal emerald green eyes they where black with red pupils. I grinned   
"I look like Ben right now" I laughed and stared hearing sirens. I jumped out of the window and ran into the woods covered in blood. I ran into the woods and prepared my knife ready to attack and I looked at them and they where doing the same. They where also covered in blood they tilted they're head and then I clearly see them.  
"Uhh are you a killer also? I don't think weave uh met before..." Standing in front of me was the one and only....

A.N  
Hah cliffhanger!!!! Mwhahahhahaggahagahahahhha


	5. Chapter 5

I stared at the creepypasta I know too well. The one and only.... Eyeless jack... We both 'stared' at eachother for a few brief seconds and I spoke up  
"Well.... I DID just kill for the first time so.... Yeah I Gus's???" He laughed  
"Okay then good... You seem confused to see me" i chuckled   
"Well yeah... Kinda your a creepypasta..... I thought yall where fake.... Well that explains slender...." He looked at me  
"Soo you know about us i kinds figu- WAIT YOU MET SLENDER?!? DID HE HURT YOU?!" I raised my eyebrow at him. Why did he care about mr we just met.. I guss killers can have soft hearts.... Kinda.  
"No jack. He dident hurt me calm down. Im actually friends with him. I did manage to slice his cheek though when he was chasing Me..." His jaw dropped to the ground  
"HOW DID YOU HIT HIM?! NO ONE HAS!!" i shrugged and we started walking  
"Thats exactly what he said..." Jack stopped  
"Wait has he asked you to become a creepypasta yet?" I was kinda suprised  
"Well no... This was LITARALLY my first ever kill...." He seemed deep in thought  
"Who... Did you kill anyways?...." I stopped and looked at him and I sighed  
"My parents..... I have my reasons.... That I'd prefer not to talk about....." He nodded and we continued walking  
"Wanna come back to the creppypasta mansion place thingy ect?" My eyes widened  
"Really??" He nodded and pullrd his mask up a bit to show he wad smiling and i smiled back  
"Yes"


	6. Chapter 6

"Yes" I said and he grinned pulling his mask down

"LETSA GO!" He yelled and started running there earning a laugh from me as I followed. Wow he is SUPER silly. Unlike what other people say- maybe all of the-..... Well most of them are like this? I hope so 

-timeskip-

Once we got there we stopped outside of a mansion. He opened the door and we walked in earning stares from Jeff Toby Jane lost silver etc.... Evan Ben looked up from his videogame I waved shyly

"Jack who the hell is this?" Jeff asked and E.J looked at him

"A girl" he said mockingly making me laugh a bit and slender walked downstairs 

"Guys can y-" he "looked" at me in surprise   
"Slender she did it" E.J said making slender calm down a bit

"I had a feeling she would just.... Not this soon......" Toby's jaw dropped down to the ground

"WOAH so we have a new pasta?!" Toby looked at me then asked

"WAIT- do you like waffles?" I smiled and nodded and he fist pumped the air slender sighed

"Well... I was planning on it.... Only if she wants to..." They all looked at me And I sighed and nodded

"Yes" slenderman nodded and Toby whisper yelled

"Yes!" Then I felt a tug at my sweatshirt. I look next to me to see a little girl in a pink dress holding a Teddy bear

"Sally" I thought as she smiled up at me. I smiled back then she got a idea

"Hey will you play tea party with me and charlie?" She asked beaming up at me. Listen I'm not one for that stuff... But who could say no to a face Like that?... No one? EXACTLY!. I smiled nodded. She brought me up to her room and I sat in a tiny table across from her. I feel like this was gonna be fun

??? P.O.V)  
I sighed as I walked home a bloody pipe in hand. I sometimes didn't like killing people but.... I slapped myself.

"Hoodie stop!" I yelled at myself nearing the mansion. I walked in and saw a glimpse of sally and.... A girl? Walking upstairs I saw masky and decided to ask him

"Uh m-masky" welp.... There goes me being shy around NY best friend......

"Yeah hoods?" He tilted his head slightly and I glanced at the staircase

"W-who w-was that girl w-with sal?" He laughed lightly

"Oh that's Emma. She just got here... All I know is she killed her parents... Didn't we know someone named Emma before we became creepypastas??" my eyes widen from under my mask.. Thinking back.. We actually did..... Oh well.  
Emma's POV)  
After mine and Sally's tea party she took me downstairs. I saw two boys eating cheesecake and I saw a empty seat next to hoodie. I walked over shyly

"C-can I s-sit here?" I ask and they both nod. I sit down and start sketching a drawing. Masky looked at it

"Wow that's really good" he said and I blushed slightly. 

"T-thanks..." He smiled and they continued eating. I got up and sat next to Ben and dark link watching them play goat simulator I laughed at something that happened and so did they. I have a feeling I'm going to love it


	7. Chapter 7

It has been about 2 days since I moved in with the pastas. I had a few friends so far. They where

Masky  
Hoodie  
Eyeless jack  
Sally  
Ben  
And slender   
but my closest friends So far where Ben, Masky and Hoodie. Slender was just like a dad I never had. To think of it. They where like the family I never had. I was sitting down with ben and we where playing some fnaf on my laptop. Ben screeched when suddenly withered bonnie jumpscared us

"OH COME ON! THAT WAS LIKE.... THE WHAT 5TH TIME?!" He yelled as we laughed. A little while later masky came up to me and asked if I wanted some cheesecake. I smiled and happily agreed and we walked into the kitchen. He sat on one side of hoodie and I sat in the seat next to hoodie.

"H-hey" I said shyly and hoodie waved. We ate cheesecake then I started hearing whispers in my mind. I looked down at my hands and saw.... Bloof

"Nonono that isn't right..." I mumble to myself as I started to hear screams

"N-NONONO!" Hoodie put his hands on my shoulder and masky was giving me a concerned look. I faked a smiled and nodded 

"Yeah... I-i gtg.." They nodded as I walked outside and sat down on the grass looking at the stars. I sighed and threw a rock into a nearby pond. I stayed there for about 18 minutes then I heard footsteps. I turned around and say hoodie

"Oh... H-hey.." I said and he waved and sat next to me

"Hey... U okay? You've been out here for a while..." I nodded then I realized something.... Hoodie had his mask off?!?! His hair was jet black and his eyes where a emerald green I bit my lip blushing and looked away

"H-hoodie?" I asked shyly

"Yeaa?" He replied

"Why is y-your mask off?" His eyes widened. 

"W-what??!!!???!" He put his hands in his hoodie pockets and pulled out his mask mumbling something about Toby and Jeff. Then he realized me blushing

"U-um you okay?" I nodded and I whispered

"You j-just... L-look REALLY g-good" I whispered hoping he couldn't hear me. And he didn't. Thank god. We sat there for a little while longer. Then he put his mask on and we walked inside and sat next to eachother on the couch and started watching walking dead. We ended up falling asleep cuddling (no regrets)

-BONUS- 

The camera clicked as Toby and Ben high fived

"Uhh.... Ya sure they wouldn't mind this?" Lost silver asked nervously slightly jealous 

"Yeah shure if course they will!" Toby said enthueiasticly.


	8. Chapter 8

I oened my eyes tiredly and tried getting up but I realized there was something wrapped around my waist and something on my head.

"Uhh... This is not a normal-" I mumbled then I realized that the things wrapped around me where- ARMS? WHAT THE FUCK- then I regonized. Whoever was laying with me was wearing a orange sweatshirt- WAIT. No.... Nonono that.... Am...Hoodie? Suddenly I heard a yawn. My face was red. Fuckfuckfuckfuckstaycalmemmafuxkfuxk

"Wait whats?.." Hoodie asked confusingly and i pretended to be asleep. Well... I'm fucked

Hoodies POV)  
I yawned and it took me a few minutes to realize I was cuddling something.... WAIT I lifted my head that was currently resting on some one else's. I instantly regonized the long brown hair. My face heated up as I looked down at the sleeping figure that my arms where around. I was gonna wake her up but.... She looked so peaceful.... My face was pure red under my mask but I reasted my head back on hers and watched the clock. 

"5:00 am... Okay...." I mumble to myself and i felt her shift. Err.... 

"Whats... W-whatt" she rubbed her eye then froze. Er.... Shit

"H-hoodie?..." She looked at me then relized the posistion we where in and sqeaked my face heated up more

"I-i am so s-sorry!" We both said at the same time and I unwrapped my arms from her waist and we both sat up. She was blushing like crazy.. She honestly looked really cut- HOODIE.NO.STOP.

Emma's POV)  
Ahhhh that was so awkward!. I was blushing like crazy and I saw a slight pink tint coming from under his mask. I looked at the time 5:05..,.

"So.. Uh.... Should we go to our rooms??..?" I asked and he nodded 

"Yeah... Kinda wish you would come to" he whispered that last part and I blushed. And we got up. I walked to my room and he walked to his.. As I entered my room I walked over to my desk witch had pencils paper and my laptop. I opened my laptop and went onto YouTube and saw my online friend jack had uploaded a video. It was titled "where did I go wrong?" I clicked on it and I saw run sitting on his bed. He sighed and looked at the camera

"Guys... I lost a friend recently... Yes I may have only known her online but... She was like a sister to me. She told me what she was going through and her stories touched my heart like nothing else has." He twitched and I saw tears at the corner of his eyes thretaning to spill.

"On the news.... I saw....that her parents where murdered... And they had... Smiley faces carved into there wrists and cheeks...... And....and she was nowhere to be found...... And if she's alive then I bet you she's watching this" he stiffled out a laugh as a tear fell.

"So.... I might not upload for a little while..... Sorry guys.... That's all-" I shut the laptop and staired out my window. 

"Well then" I felt tears prick at the corner of my eyes. 

"Sorry jack.... What's done is done" I laughed lightly and I noticed it was raining...

(Timeskip to later on in day)  
"Dammit Ben!" I was looking at the picture he tooked of me and hoodie on his phone. He just laughed. 

"That's my screensaver!" I rolled my eyes.

"Fuck you ben"  
"Fuck you to baka" I couldn't help laughing.. I honestly loved this place and I never wanted it to change


End file.
